Have You Ever Licked A Lamppost In Winter?
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora barges into Riku's room and asks him a question that Riku takes in a diffrent way then it was asked. Soriku.


**Well here is a new one-shot. This was inspired by Dragon Age: Origins (Explanation at the end). **

**Summary: Sora goes to Riku and asks him a simple question which Riku takes differently than Sora asks and pounces.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Have You Ever Licked A Lamppost in the Winter~**

Riku was currently reclining against his headboard as he read one of his favorite novels. It was quiet boring on the islands now that winter had arrived and it began to snow. He had a heater in his room to keep it at a comfortable temperature for when he was inside.

As he began to get into the book he heard the front door open and slam shut. He tried to concentrate on his book as he heard hurried footsteps approach his room. The door slammed open and he sighed annoyed before looking away from the book.

Sora stood breathing heavily as he gave Riku a goofy smile. Riku smiled back a bit but still had the annoyed look on his face as Sora closed his bedroom door. Riku placed his book on his bedside table as he made room for Sora. He noticed Sora had shed all of his winter outerwear and was wearing a long sleeved shirt, jeans and socks only.

"What did you need?" Riku asked sounding annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you something!" Sora said excitedly as he brushed off Riku's annoyed tone.

"What?" Riku asked confused.

"Have you ever licked a lamppost in the winter?" Sora asked seriously.

Riku froze as he looked at the cinnamon brown haired boy. He couldn't even believe that Sora had asked that but then again Sora probably didn't know what it could mean. He smiled at him as he watched the younger boy.

"I have licked a lamppost in winter." Riku stated.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Sora asked completely oblivious to what Riku was referring to.

"No…it's quiet pleasuring." Riku replied.

"Pleasuring? I don't understand…" Sora said confused.

"Well have you ever licked a lamppost in the winter?" Riku asked Sora.

"No…I'm too afraid to…" Sora said nervously.

"You don't need to be afraid…It's quite simple and I'll be there to help you along." Riku reassured.

"You'll lick a lamppost too if I wanted to?" Sora asked surprised.

"Of course in fact I'd even show you how." Riku stated.

"Don't you just have to lick it?" Sora asked confused.

"No…there are many techniques to doing it right." Riku stated.

"I didn't know that…" Sora muttered.

"So Sora do you want to learn how to lick a lamppost?" Riku asked.

"Well…" Sora began.

"Don't worry Sora I won't allow you to be hurt." Riku promised.

As they were talking Riku had made it so he towered over Sora who lay on the bed. Sora didn't seem to realize where the conversation was going. Riku smirked down at the boy as he realized his brunette was completely innocent to innuendoes.

"Alright…as long as you promise it won't hurt." Sora agreed as he gazed into Riku's sea-green eyes with his cerulean blue ones.

"It won't." Riku promised as he crawled on top of Sora.

"Riku?" He asked confused.

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora on the lips as he pushed his shirt up to touch his chest before unzipping his jeans and breaking the kiss. He pulled Sora's jeans and boxers down slowly as he looked Sora in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked nervously.

"I'm going to show you how to lick a lamppost." Riku answered before he leaned down and took Sora's length into his mouth.

"Ahh…" Sora moaned as he arched at the new feeling.

Riku swirled his tongue around the head of the length before taking his mouth off and kissing along it. He licked the length before taking it deep in his throat. As he began bobbing his head up and down he moved his head to kind of rotate the growing length. Sora moaned and attempted to buck into Riku's mouth but Riku held him down.

Riku continued to lick the length as he took Sora deeper into his throat. He moaned around the length sending waves of pleasure through Sora. He felt Sora's length begin to pulse and pulled off. He started licking the length again but this time as if it was a popsicle. As Sora began to reach climax he began to moan louder and gasp more.

"Riku…I'm about too…" Sora began.

"Come on Sora." Riku said huskily.

"Riku!" Sora cried as he released when Riku took his head back into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it.

Riku swallowed Sora's seed and continued to suck on the head so he made sure he got everything before pulling away. He smirked down at Sora who was breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. He looked up at Riku with eyes clouded over with lust and Riku watched him.

"So Sora, do you want to lick a lamppost?" Riku asked him lustfully.

"Riku…" Sora said nervously.

"Just do what I did." Riku assured.

Sora nodded allowing Riku to switch their positions except Riku leaned against the headboard so he could watch Sora. Sora unbuckled Riku's pants after taking his shirt off and Riku took his shirt off as well. Sora slowly pulled his pants and underwear off nervously as jumped as Riku sprang to attention. He blushed as he pulled the older boy's pants all the way off and just stared.

"Come on Sora, you're not scared are you?" Riku asked teasingly.

Sora glared at him slightly before bending down and licking up the hardened member. Riku moaned as Sora licked around the based and up to the tip in a spiral pattern. Sora began to lick Riku slowly and like he would a popsicle. He put his lips to one spot and sucked on it as his tongue slipped out to lick teasingly.

He licked slowly up to the tip and licked the head but not taking it in his mouth. He moved to the tip and entered his tongue in the small slit causing Riku to moan and writhe a bit. Sora smirked before taking Riku's head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around slowly then quickly as he felt Riku begin to buck.

He couldn't stop Riku's first buck and gagged as the cock went in much deeper then he was ready for. He pulled his head up and coughed as he took a deep breath. He glanced at Riku and saw him mouth an apology before smiling at him. Sora bent back down and took the length back into his mouth. He took more than the head before moving off and then moving back on.

He began to bob his head up and down slowly as he used his tongue to lick along with his bobbing. He began to take more into his mouth and moaned quietly as Riku gasped. As he began to bob his head faster he took more into his mouth till he had the full length. He made a choking sound as he just rested for a second with it in his mouth to get used to the feeling. He felt Riku's hand on the back of his head which guided him back up than pushed his head back down.

He allowed Riku to begin to bob his head up and down as he swirled his tongue around the member and moaned. Riku began to moan and gasp more as Sora felt the member begin to pulsate. He gagged slightly as Riku began to move his head faster than he had before.

Sora was unprepared for when Riku slammed his head down fully on the length. He gagged as it pushed into his throat deeply and he felt it pulse. He heard Riku moan loudly before he cried out and released into Sora's mouth. Sora attempted to swallow as much of Riku's seed as possible without gagging. After a while of the seed still releasing he was able to fight Riku's hand off his head so he could pull back.

He took his head off Riku's cock a line of cum linking him to it still as he gasped heavily. He watched as Riku finished releasing and he gasped for breath. Sora looked at Riku as the boy began to calm down and smile at him.

"That was wonderful Sora." Riku praised.

"Thanks…" Sora accepted shyly.

"Was that your first time?" Riku asked.

"Yes…why did you do that?" Sora asked.

"Well what you asked me I took as an innuendo." Riku replied.

"Innuendo?" Sora asked.

"It means it can be taken differently than the speaker may want it to be taken." Riku explained.

"Still don't get it." Sora stated.

"I took it as a sexual innuendo." Riku continued.

"Oh…" Sora said with a blush.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yes?" Sora asked nervously.

"Do you want to try something else?" Riku asked hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"It's similar to what we just did but we both suck each other at the same time." Riku explained.

"I'm confused." Sora muttered.

"It's called 69. Let me lay down then I want you to get on top of me on your hands and knees." Riku ordered.

"Alright." Sora agreed as he and Riku moved into position though with their faces next to each other.

"Now turn so your face is at my member and your member is in my face." Riku ordered.

"Okay…" Sora said nervously as he did so.

"Now take my cock in your mouth and lower your hips so I can do the same to you." Riku ordered.

Sora complied too Riku's request and gasped around Riku's cock as his was taken into Riku's mouth. Sora began to bob his head up and down as Riku grasped his hips and moved them up and down so he was fucking Riku's mouth. This continued on with little change until one of Riku's hands moved off his hip and trailed up his crack to his hole.

He gasped as he felt a hand be pushed in slowly and carefully. Riku continued to move Sora's hips so he was sucking Sora and it felt like his finger was fucking the boy. He moaned as Sora gasped and mewled around his cock and he groaned when Sora had to remove his member from his mouth to moan.

Sora couldn't continue to suck Riku as he felt a second and a third finger enter his hole. He kissed along the length as he moaned and gasped at the feeling. He ran his hand up Riku's cock as he kissed it in all the pleasure. Sora cried out as the fingers disappeared and his cock was taken from Riku's mouth.

"Riku?" He asked confused.

"I need you Sora." Riku answered.

"I…" Sora began.

"Only if you're ready." Riku reassured.

"I am…" Sora muttered.

"How do you want to do this?" Riku asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well I could fuck you like a dog, you could lie on the bed or you can ride me." Riku stated.

"Ride?" Sora asked.

"It means I am on bottom and you sit on my cock and lift yourself up." Riku explained.

"Oh…" Sora said with a blush.

"I'd prefer not to do doggy because I want to see all of you." Riku told the brunette.

"Then…I guess…ride…" Sora mumbled nervously and with a blush.

"Good then just sit up." Riku ordered.

Sora sat up and Riku lifted him onto his knees slightly so his hole was positioned over Riku's cock. Riku held his cock straight as he helped guide Sora onto it. Sora cried out in pain at the intrusion of something much larger then Riku's fingers. He felt Riku stroke his check lovingly to reassure him it was okay.

Sora began to move slowly with Riku guiding him and as he got used to the pace he began to take more of Riku into him. Soon he was bouncing up and down on Riku's cock as he took the full length into his hole. Riku watched Sora though his eyes trailed down to Sora's hard cock which bounced as Sora did.

He took the hardened member into his hand and allowed Sora to hump into his hand as he rode Riku. Sora moaned and cried out in pleasure as Riku moaned at the feeling of Sora's tight, hot hole. Sora began to change the rhythm so the strokes changed where they hit inside of him. He began to gasp as he started to reach his climax.

As he released into Riku's hand and onto Riku's chest he cried out. He collapsed against Riku as his ass tightened around Riku's member. Riku began to buck up as he moaned at the feel of Sora's muscles tightening around his member. It didn't take long till he released his seed deep into Sora's hole. He waited till he finished releasing before he pulled out of the brunette.

They both lay on the bed gasping as Sora rolled off Riku but lay his head on his chest. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora as he pulled the blanket weakly over the two of them. Riku kissed the top of Sora's head as they began to calm down and Sora snuggled up against him.

"I love you Riku…" Sora mumbled.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku whispered loud enough for only Sora to hear.

**~End~**

**Well I hope you all liked the story! So as to how I came up with it.**

**In Dragon Age: Origins you can romance a character and I chose Alistair. After a certain amount of points you can ask him "If you were raised in the Chantry, have you never…?" the chantry being a church so you're character is referring to sex. **

**Alistair answers with a list of things including "Have I ever licked a lamppost in the winter?" How you answer will get the two of you discussing licking a lamppost as a sexual innuendo and bring the two of you closer.**

**It is a very funny scene and I would love to do it all over again.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
